Duo
by J. West
Summary: Heero recounts meeting Duo, in the form a Kinks song. That song is Lola and this story features 1+2, so if you don't like it then go away!


Title: Duo  
  
Introduction: This is a parody of the Kinks classic song "Lola" from 1970. For a little history on the Kinks: they were (are?) a group along similar lines of the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, and the Who. They had hits with "You Really Got Me," "All Day and All of the Night," "Sunny Afternoon," "Come Dancing," "(Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman," and, naturally "Lola," among others. Ask your parents about them and if they don't know ask your aunts and uncles or grandparents. Anyway Ray Davies (their singer/writer/guitarist) wrote this song, but I'll tell ya more at the end. Also the rating is due to the mature themes of this parody.  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and the characters featured here are properties of Bandai/Sunrise, etc. and are not mine. "Lola" was written by Ray Davies and published by Davray Music Ltd. (BMI), administered by Sony Music Publishing and also not mine. Therefore, legality-wise, I'm blameless!  
  
  
  
(from Heero's POV)  
  
I met her in a war on an avenue  
  
In a mobile suit of mine that was totally new-o  
  
See-oh-el-aye new-o  
  
She walked up to me and she asked me to fight  
  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Duo."  
  
El-oh-el-aye Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Well I'm not the world's most physical guy  
  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
  
Oh my Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
  
Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man  
  
Oh my Duo du-du-du-du Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Well we called each other names and fought all night  
  
Under electric candlelight  
  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
  
And said, "dear boy won't you come home with me."  
  
Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Duo  
  
Du-du-du-du Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Duo du-du-du-du Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
I pushed her away  
  
I walked to the door  
  
I fell to the floor  
  
I got down on my knees  
  
Then I looked at her and she at me  
  
Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
  
And I always want it to be that way for my Duo  
  
Du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
  
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Duo  
  
Du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Well I left L1 just a week before  
  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
  
But Duo smiled and took me by the hand  
  
And said, "Dear boy, I'm gonna make you a man."  
  
Well I'm not the world's most masculine man  
  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man  
  
And so is Duo  
  
Du-du-du-du Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
Duo du-du-du-du Duo du-du-du-du Duo  
  
  
  
"Lola"  
  
(Ray Davies)  
  
I met her in a club down in old Soho  
  
Where you drink champagne and it tastes just like cherry-cola [album version: Coca-Cola]  
  
See-oh-el-aye cola  
  
She walked up to me and she asked me to dance  
  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola  
  
El-oh-el-aye Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
Well I'm not the world's most physical guy  
  
But when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine  
  
Oh my Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
Well I'm not dumb but I can't understand  
  
Why she walked like a woman and talked like a man  
  
Oh my Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
Well we drank champagne and danced all night  
  
Under electric candlelight  
  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
  
And said dear boy won't you come home with me  
  
Well I'm not the world's most passionate guy  
  
But when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola  
  
La-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
I pushed her away  
  
I walked to the door  
  
I fell to the floor  
  
I got down on my knees  
  
Then I looked at her and she at me  
  
Well that's the way that I want it to stay  
  
And I always want it to be that way for my Lola  
  
La-la-la-la Lola  
  
Girls will be boys and boys will be girls  
  
It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola  
  
La-la-la-la Lola  
  
Well I left home just a week before  
  
And I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
  
And said dear boy I'm gonna make you a man  
  
Well I'm not the world's most masculine man  
  
But I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man  
  
And so is Lola  
  
La-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
Lola la-la-la-la Lola la-la-la-la Lola  
  
It's originally taken from the album Lola vs. the Powerman and the Money-Go- Round, Pt. 1 (there isn't a part 2, though). However, that album is a "concept" album, where a story is told with the songs and can be a little hard to follow. If you wanna hear this song, get a greatest hits record. It's avaliable on the superb The Kink Kronikles and in live form on Come Dancing with the Kinks. It is also on the live album One More for the Road, which itself is a greatest hits album, only all live. 


End file.
